Sou de Você
by Mione Ootori
Summary: "Amar, ser correspondido, se comprometer, namorar... Casar numa grande comemoração. E, enfim, ser feliz para sempre...?" "Tudo isto não passam de tolices!". No século XIX, o casamento arranjado era uma tradição entre as famílias de Sangue puro. UA
1. Chapter 1

Obs.: Engraçado eu ter escolhido esse título – pra dizer a verdade, ele me apareceu (como num estalo. Engraçado também como adoro dar esses "estalos", não?) quando eu estava postando uma fic em um fórum... -, visto que na maior parte das vezes eu utilizei o "tu" na fic. Está quase num estilo do português de Portugal, acredito.

E pesando bem, acredito que fique melhor que "Sou teu" ou "Sou tua".

* * *

Obs.2: Eu sei sobre o quando em épocas passadas, e ainda hoje são, os colégios internos eram rigorosos e não admitiam o que verão aqui, então... Façam vista grossa, ok? É apenas uma 'pequena modificação' minha.

E eu fui demasiadamente desleixada quando o estilo lingüístico dos personagens. As falas, em sua maioria, não condizem com a época, então, e espero que não seja pedir demais: ignorem isto também. 

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I – Atitudes**

Os meses haviam passado tão rapidamente que ele se surpreendeu ao acordar àquela manhã e se precatar que já estava em maio, próximo ao termino de suas aulas.  
Seus professores o estavam enlouquecendo com o incessante assunto dos exames de fim de ano, isto, contudo, sequer o preocupava no momento - não que fosse o aluno mais excepcional de sua classe, acreditava estar longe desta posição. Mas, ao menos, aplicado era. - Suspirou profundamente ao relembrar os dois últimos dias.

Flash-back_  
__Um rapaz, de seus dezesseis anos, moreno, cabelos negros (ainda) desordenados – embora o criticassem constantemente por esse modo tão desleixado de se apresentar. – E, de certo, alto para sua idade – quase um metro e oitenta. – encontrava-se absorto às chamas da lareira à sua frente, na qual, segundos atrás, jogara com agressividade uma carta endereçada a ele. Estava no salão comum de sua casa – grifinória. -, e, por mais incrível que possa parecer, há àquela hora encontrava-se sozinho no local._

_Desorganizou ainda mais seu cabelo, em sinal de desconcerto. "Como podem ser tão cínicos?".__  
_**--------oOo--------**_  
__21:41, salão comunal da grifinória._

_-Harry? O que estás a fazer aqui, sozinho? _

_-Apenas pensando – retrucou sem ânimo._

_-O que aconteceu? – Ronald Weasley indagou. – Parece-me... Mais descomposto que o normal – avaliou franzindo o cenho. _

_-Eles mentiram para mim – redargüiu surpreendentemente, ao menos para Ronald, enfurecido. – Eles haviam me prometido que só tratariam disto quando eu terminasse meus estudos em Hogwarts, quando eu pudesse assumir os negócios da família – Harry respirou agitadamente._

_-Pelo modo que estás falando, refere-te a teus pais, presumo..._

_-Quem mais pode deixar-me assim? – contrapôs de dentes cerrados._

_-E a que te referes?_

_-Um casamento. __**Meu**__ casamento, Ronald._

_-Estás a brincar?!_

_-Parece que estou a brincar? – indagou com sequidão. O moreno expirou com força. – Recebi uma carta, me caso em dois meses. Antes mesmo de completar a maior idade._

_-Não sabia que tinhas uma noiva – contrapôs Ronald surpreso. – E não lembro de tê-la visto em tua casa... _

_Harry forçou um sorriso. – Desde o berço. Uma noiva a qual nunca troquei palavra, a qual nunca vi o rosto... Estão forçando-me a casar por um pacto, um que sequer conheço bem os termos – o rapaz sorriu sem emoção. – Não é de todo surpreendente observando o fato de eu também sequer saber quem é a minha noiva. Nada de sobrenome, nome ou endereço... Quase como se fosse um completo fantasma..._

_-Talvez se dialogasse com eles... E—_

_-Você não os conhece realmente, Ronald – Harry replicou, interrompendo-o. – São vis quando o desejam. Ainda que me rebele, nada posso contra a força que eles detêm. Olvidaste que perante a lei sou menor? – indagou frustrado. – Planejava ludibriá-los fingindo acatar suas ordens até me tornar maior-de-idade. Como adulto e, assim, responsável por meus atos, poderia negar, quando chegasse o momento, minha prometida. Parece que os subestimei – Harry suspirou. – Sempre estão um passo a minha frente... – disse observando a fogueira, ainda acessa. – Sabes que sem a ajuda de meus pais sou um ninguém, Ronald. Eles têm influência suficiente para arruinar minha vida onde quer que eu esteja. Isto, se não fizer suas vontades._

_-Acredita que teus pais possam chegar a tal ponto? Quero dizer, o senhor e a senhora Potter sempre me pareceram coniventes a todas as tuas travessuras quando moleque._

_-Se eu os contrariar..._

_-Talvez... Esse casamento seja melhor para ti – Harry fitou o amigo com incredulidade. – Teus pais, acredito, querem tua felicidade. E—_

_-Não preciso de um alcoviteiro, Ronald – interrompeu-o friamente. – Como pode ser melhor? Sou compromissado, desde o berço, com alguém que sequer conheço. Isto, por culpa do humor sádico de meus pais... Que, como dizem, "quem me surpreender". Veja só! Nunca vi as fuças dessa dama! Como poderei ser feliz deste modo?_

_-Nem todos têm a sorte de __**não**__ ser tão rico quanto a ti, Harry Potter – retrucou com ironia. O moreno o olhou com rancor e, sem mais uma palavra, se retirou do local.__  
_**--------oOo--------**

_Pela manhã, no salão principal do colégio._

_-Harry? Senti-se bem? – Hermione Granger indagou aproximando-se._

_O moreno levantou os olhos de seu prato e retrucou com a voz mais livre de amargura que pôde encontrar. – Tudo bem, Herms... – ela fez uma careta, preferia quando ele lhe chamava de 'Mione'. _

_E então a garota franziu a testa preocupada. O conhecia, o conhecia demasiadamente... Podia até mesmo aposta que havia algum problema. Harry ainda não havia percebido, mas a maioria das vezes que estava com problemas, de qualquer espécie, ele a chamava assim, 'Herms'._

_-Não podes me enganar – ela disse enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. – Sabes disto. Então, é melhor que me digas e poupe a ambos um tempo precioso – falou enquanto observava a mesa, tentando escolher o que comer. Logo, se voltou novamente para o rapaz. - Antes que eu arranque isto de ti – completou erguendo a sobrancelha. Isto fez Harry rir, e era a primeira vez no dia._

_-Isto não são modos de uma dama, senhorita Granger – ele contrapôs em deboche._

_A garota sorriu com desdém. – O que pode falar sobre modos, caro senhor Potter? – retrucou por sua vez. – Mal __**apresenta-se**__ devidamente – disse olhando-o da cabeça aos pés, detendo-se nos abarrotados cabelos negros do rapaz._

_-__**Touché**__ – ele murmurou num sorriso._

_Eles eram os melhores amigos desde o berço. Praticamente cresceram juntos, visto que os Granger tinham uma mansão próxima (e tão grande quanto) a dos Potter, e eram amigos íntimos dos mesmos.__  
__Hermione era mais nova que Harry quase dois meses. Pouco mais de dois palmos menor e tão impetuosa e atrevida quanto ele.__  
__Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados que viviam presos. Harry não gostava de vê-los presos, achava-os macios e belos demais para estarem escondidos. Preferia vê-los soltos. Como ela sempre os deixava quando ia a residência Potter, ela só o fazia lá – isto é, deixá-los soltos. - Dizia isto à amiga - que preferia vê-los soltos. -, esta apenas sorria e negava com a cabeça como se Harry fosse um tolo... Não conseguia entender o olhar dela nesses momentos.__  
__A jovem tinha os olhos castanhos, mas de algum modo, sob o sol - Harry já percebera. – ficavam de um verde suave salpicado por manchinhas âmbar. Eram uma explosão, o rapaz pensava.__  
__Hermione também era irritantemente teimosa e, contrapondo-se a isto, irremediavelmente doce... Inteligente, leal, altiva, prestativa... E, um dia, discutindo com sua irmã, Susan – um ano mais nova que ele. –, chegou à conclusão de que ela, Hermione, era bela.__  
__Foi chocante. Harry levava anos vendo-a apenas como uma companhia, aquela que brincava com sua irmã e consigo quando os Granger iam passar o dia em companhia dos Potter. Vendo-a como aquela garotinha que sempre fazia festa ao ver os Potter's em seu portão. E então Susan o retirou forçosamente daquela redoma, estilhaçando-a para que não houvesse meio de consertá-la, nem por meio de magia. Fazendo-o ver que todos haviam crescido e que Hermione já não corria ao seu encontro toda vez que os Potter's eram anunciados em sua residência. Ainda que continuasse demasiadamente feliz em vê-los.__  
__Ela apenas sorria e, comportadamente, - "como uma dama faria" chasqueava sempre Hermione quando estava perto de Harry e podiam falar-se sem que pudessem ser ouvidos. Os pais de ambos não gostariam de vê-los ironizando a sociedade que freqüentavam... Eles, no entanto, sempre o faziam, cedo ou tarde, acompanhados ou não por Susan, irmã de Harry, e Christine, irmã de Hermione. – e dirigia-se ao encontro da família. Ela cumprimentava seus pais (os dele) primeiramente, depois falava com Susan e, por fim, dirigia-se a Harry – este, pomposamente pegava sua mão estendida e a beijava e Hermione, logo depois, fazia uma reverencia exagerada. E então eles ririam das caras de desaprovação de seus pais. Depois disso, Hermione o tomava pelo braço e o levava para fora, onde ficariam, acompanhados ou não – ainda que sempre vigiados. -, conversando, arrumando os jardins – regando o local, plantando, podando as folhas e galhos mortos. - ou comentando como seria e desejando a volta para Hogwarts e a pseudo-liberdade que detinham naquele lugar. Até serem chamados por um dos elfos ou criados da casa, na hora de almoço. __  
__Enfim, uma amiga preciosa. Sua melhor amiga._

_-Ainda não respondeu..._

_-Não acredito que irá conseguir lhe retirar nada, senhorita Granger..._

_Hermione o olhou e o ruivo tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios, a morena ergueu a sobrancelha e sem comentário algum se voltou outra vez para Harry. – Harry? O que tens a dizer?_

_-Meus pais enviaram uma carta._

_-Aconteceu algo de ruim?_

_-Não exatamente – ela continuou fitando-o em expectativa. O moreno suspirou. – Sei o quanto detesta coisas desse tipo, mas... É assunto de homem._

_A morena o fitou seriamente e, ao perceber que o amigo não iria mesmo contar, desviou o olhar, decepcionada. – Tudo bem._

_-Mione, por favor, não fica brava comigo. Eu não--_

_-Não estou brava._

_-Obviamente que não... – contrapôs descrente._

_-Não estou brava – repetiu olhando-o. – Apenas chateada. Não é nada demais, logo irá passar – ele apertou levemente a mão dela por baixo da mesa. - E só que... porque contou à __**ele**_

_O rapaz pareceu confuso. – Ronald é meu amigo, Hermione._

_-E eu, todavia, também o sou - ela contrapôs. - E, realmente detesto fazer comparações, mas conheço-lhe mais bem que qualquer outra pessoa, sabes... – ele assentiu. – Porque, então, hesitas em contar-me? Quando, ao que pude ver, o __**senhor Weasley**__ parece saber do assunto, e em detalhes? Ah claro. É um __**assunto de 'homens'**_

_Harry estreitou a vista. – Que tom é este?_

_-Pois se não o único que tenho._

_-Hermione..._

_-Está bem! Não falarei mais sobre este assunto estúpido – disse contrariada._

_-Que linguajar, senhorita! – Ronald comentou erguendo a sobrancelha._

_Ela se aproximou perigosamente do rapaz e, ao estar próxima ao seu ouvido, retorquiu secamente - Dane-se._

_Ronald estava chocado. Harry sorriu – Tome como um aviso, não se intrometa em nossa conversa Ronald, será pior para você. Garanto-lhe – comentou ao levantar-se._

_-Aonde vais?_

_-Atrás de minha amiga, obviamente._

_-Irei contigo._

_-O que? Não lhe bastou a sessão de hoje? Francamente e adeus, Ronald. __  
_**--------oOo--------**

_-Hermione! Espere – ele chamou correndo ao seu encontro._

_Ela se voltou para o rapaz repentinamente. – O que quer desta vez, Harry?_

_-O que há? Estás a se comportando de maneira bastante infantil. Por favor, Hermione!_

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar ofendido. – O que queres? Já lhe deixei em paz, já não falarei mais sobre o __**teu**__ assunto, o que quer que eu faça?! _

_-Pois poderia parar de agir como se eu a tivesse atraiçoado?_

_-Como queira – ela deu de ombros. – É apenas isso, ou teria você mais alguma outra exigência, senhor Potter? – ela complementou com ironia._

_Harry virou os olhos. E, aplacando a distância entre eles, de modo que seus corpos ficaram muito próximos, segurou seus ombros firmemente, surpreendendo-a. – Por Merlim, Hermione. Será que poderia parar de tentar me ferir? Isto é frustrante e cansativo. Não quero estar mal contigo. Por favor!_

_-__**O que estás a fazer?**__ – ela sibilou tentando se afastar, sem sucesso. – Não acredito que nos veriam com bons olhos nesse momento. Solte-me agora, Harry – ela ordenou severamente. Com relutância, o rapaz se afastou._

_-Pois eu não me importaria._

_A jovem lhe ofereceu um sorriso amargo. – Quando foi que se importou com algo que diz respeito a mim ou a minha reputação?_

_Harry a olhou como se houvesse sido esbofeteado. – Eu... Eu não – o rapaz suspirou profundamente, ainda sem reação. Se Hermione queria magoá-lo, pois bem, havia feito um bom trabalho._

_"Como pôde dizer algo assim?" Ele pensou ainda a fitando. "Em todos estes anos __**eu**__ venho lhe protegendo, eu... Nenhum rapaz nunca sequer se aproximou o suficiente dela para lhe falar de modo mais reservado, não em minha presença" Ele a viu desviar o olhar do dele. "Tenho sido como um irmão superprotetor por anos. Não poderia me acusar de uma falta como esta"._

_-De todas as coisas que poderia me insultar, esta é a mais ultrajante e caluniosa. Estou, e sempre, velando por tua honra. Venho protegendo a ti desde que chegamos neste castelo de qualquer tipo que tente se aproximar de ti. Como teu pai pediu. Como podes dizer algo assim? _

_Ela voltou a encará-lo. - Pois olvidaste que não somos irmãos? De tal forma, ainda que aja deste modo, como um irmão, aos outros tu não és visto assim. Porque, afinal, não o és em verdade. E por este motivo, podes, tanto como outros que, como dizes, não deixas que se aproximem de mim, macular minha honra – ela contrapôs com voz firme._

_O rapaz franziu o cenho sem entender onde a amiga queria chegar. - E o que quer que eu faça? Afastar-me de ti?! – Hermione guardou silêncio enquanto Harry a observava com incredulidade.__  
_Fim do Flash-back

_Amar, ser correspondido(a), se comprometer, namorar... Casar numa grande comemoração. E, enfim, ser feliz para sempre...?_  
Tudo isto não passa de tolices!

Naquela época, o casamento arranjado era tradição entre as famílias de Sangue-puro. Os noivos, em muitos dos casos, sequer eram consultados. Não tinham opinião válida quando se tratava de uma aliança – casamento, um mero contrato social. - vantajosa, ainda que sem amor.

"Amor? O amor vem com o tempo..." diziam os mais experientes. Enquanto, desconsoladas, jovens viam se quebrar à frente de seus olhos seus sonhos infantis.

Um bom casamento, como todos sabem, garantiria sua sorte. Compromisso deste tipo é sinônimo de _status_ social.

A sociedade bruxa, de fato, é muito conservadora. Presa, antes de tudo, a continuidade de sua _'raça'_. Assim como sua pureza.  
Não é fácil - sequer cabível. - ir de encontro a esses preceitos... E, por este motivo, jovens de famílias de puro-sangue eram 'predestinados' ao casamento desde o berço. Compromissados antes mesmo de ter conhecimento suficiente para entender o que isto deve acarretar em sua vida, no futuro.  
----------------  
(Continua)  
----------------  
Espero que curtam! Desculpem-me os erros.  
Até breve, acredito! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Desmedidas**

Harry estava com a cabeça fervilhando quando chegou finalmente em sua casa.  
Aquele maio, certamente, haviam sido o pior mês de sua vida. Havia discutido com Hermione mais vezes em um mês do que fizera em toda uma vida... Tudo por culpa do maldito casamento, que ele, de jeito e maneira, quisera dizer a ela.  
Estavam há alguns dias sem trocar palavras e aquilo o deixava num estado de ânimo precário – para dizer no mínimo. -, o moreno suspirou, Hermione era uma das únicas coisas que o fazia sentir normal ao redor dos outros. Sentia tudo a sua volta tão superficial que seu escape tornara-se Hermione. Com ela as coisas nunca eram superficiais e ainda poderiam se divertir ironizando aqueles quantos tolos que se passavam por amigos de seus pais.  
Agora, entretanto, voltara à sua casa sem seu apoio. Seus dias seriam longos...

Ele olhou a sua volta como se tentasse reconhecer o lugar e, apenas depois de ter feito isto, atravessou o grande portão da residência. Ao lado de Susan, passou a caminhar calmamente em direção à sua casa. E, ainda que Susan parecesse muito animada por estar de volta à sua casa e que desde a estação não houvesse parado de falar por um segundo, Harry não se sentia animado ao vê-la daquele modo e nada dizia. Vez ou outra assentindo ou negando quando ela lhe fazia alguma pergunta.

-Meus queridos – Lílian Potter havia aberto os braços assim que os viu. Susan sorriu genuinamente e foi ao encontro da mãe, abraçando-lhe. Harry se limitou a olhá-las. – Não vai receber seu abraço de boas-vindas, amor?

O rapaz sorriu com cinismo e deu de ombros enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, como se não houvesse lhe ouvido. – Harry? – Susan o chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela. – Não ouviu?

-Não me importam tolices deste tipo, é diferente – retrucou lançando um rápido olhar a Lily e sumiu de vista instantes depois. Franzindo o cenho, Susan fitou por um instante sua mãe; esta parecia desapontada.  
--------------

-Vá me desculpa, meu pai, se, ao contrário do senhor e de mamãe, não consiga articular com afetação suficiente para que consiga enganá-los de que sinto a felicidade que gostariam que sentisse – Harry disse quando indagado sobre o porquê de estar com aquela cara desde o inicio do jantar. - Ou se não consigo expressar a gratidão que, obviamente, os senhores acreditam que eu deveria estar a sentir - Susan prendeu a respiração sob o comentário do irmão.

James Potter observou seriamente seu filho. – Um dia irá nos agradecer.

Harry lançou um olhar petulante aos pais antes de sorrir levemente, cheio de ironia. – É claro, meu pai – abaixou a cabeça um instante antes de voltar seu olhar para o homem. – Desculpem-me, não sinto fome – murmurou antes de se levantar.

-Harry, volte e sente-se – James pediu, o rapaz fingiu não tê-lo ouvido. – Harry, volte e sente-se agora.

Engolindo duro todo orgulho, o rapaz voltou a sentar-se à mesa, sob o olhar preocupado da irmã e o reprovador de James Potter. Não voltou, entretanto, a tocar em seu prato.  
--------------

Alguns dias depois da chegada de suas filhas, os Granger foram visitá-los. Harry não tinha certeza do que pensar enquanto observava o ar grave de Hermione enquanto esta cumprimentava seus pais e logo depois Susan.  
Ele não desviou o olhar quando a morena o fitou sem saber como agir; resignada, ela suspirou e lhe estendeu a mão, a qual Harry aceitou sem contestação. Para alívio dos adultos, nem Harry ou Hermione brincou desta vez, atendo-se a um cumprimento cordial e frio.  
Para estranheza dos dois casais, no entanto, Hermione não tomou o braço de Harry logo em seguida (como sempre fazia) para que fossem para fora e Harry não fez nenhum movimento para indicar que a chamaria para as suas constantes conversações nos jardins.

Vez ou outra Harry lançava olhares discretos sobre Hermione e quando seus olhos se encontravam, ele desviava sua atenção para outro canto. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, colocando uma mexa inexistente de seu cabelo solto atrás da orelha, inquieta quando sentiu o olhar de Harry sobre si outra vez.

Lílian observou Hermione de canto de olho antes de se voltar para ela. – Não gostaria de observar os jardins, querida?

A morena sorriu. – Adoraria – permitiu-se dizer, seria melhor tomar ar que estar nesta situação com Harry.

Lílian assentiu retribuindo o sorriso. – Harry, meu filho, acompanhe sua amiga – Harry e Hermione voltaram seus olhares para a mulher quase rapidamente demais. Mas o moreno não fez objeção quando assimilou o pedido de sua mãe e Hermione era orgulhosa demais para voltar atrás, "Pois bem, se ele pode agir assim, eu também posso".

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço, ao qual a morena aceitou sem contestar. Eles nem ao menos se olharam no movimento ou enquanto iam ao encontro do jardim. Hermione o soltou assim que deram os primeiros passos no local e Harry andou até a fonte que encontrava-se bem no meio do lugar.

A morena se prestou, então, a fitar as costas de Harry. Vendo-o se movimentar enquanto abraçando a si mesma.

-Sei de seu segredo – ela disse em tom baixo, mas claro o suficiente para que Harry escutasse. O rapaz não fez menção de tê-la escutado. Hermione suspirou, aproximando-se; – Papai e mamãe também estão a planejar o meu casamento – murmurou enquanto fitava a água límpida daquela pequena fonte.

Aquilo atingira Harry como se uma forte corrente de ar estivesse indo de encontro ao seu corpo, ele a encarou de imediato, atordoado. Mas Hermione ainda persistia em encarar, com resignação, a fonte.

-_O que_?! Como--?

Hermione o interrompeu, de toda forma, já sabia o que iria indagar; ela sequer precisava, desta vez, encará-lo para o saber. Podia sentir sua confusão, era quase palpável. - Ouvi papai e mamãe comentando... Desde que cheguei em casa parece que só falam disto, de seu casamento. Bom, _não apenas disto_, decidiram que estou em idade para o matrimônio – ela fechou os olhos por um instante, estremecendo levemente ao expor e considerar sua situação. - Parece que seus pais lhes deram um bom exemplo - acrescentou, ainda em tom baixo, voltando-se para ele e lhe oferecendo um sorriso sem emoção.

-Eu sin... – Harry pigarreou. – Eu, eu sinto muito, Hermione. Eu realmente sinto.

A morena o fitou com um sorriso estranho. – Não se desculpe. Mas diga-me, como se sente, estando a beira do altar?

O moreno expirou com força. -_ Isto está matando-me, Herms..._ - murmurou. - _Meus pais ensandeceram por completo!_

-Não diga tolices, Harry. Sabes, e muito bem, que teus pais sempre desejaram o melhor para ti – o recriminou, ainda que não pudesse esconder totalmente a amargura em seu tom de voz.

-Que grandes pais são! Deveria agradecer sempre a Merlin e ao diabo a quatro por tê-los – ironizou, dando de ombros, fastidioso. 

A garota não se abalou. - Por certo.

Harry a olhou com desgosto. – Olha, Hermione. No momento, o que mesmo preciso é de um defensor do senhor e senhora Potter.

-O que querias? Supõe-se que isto um dia _deveria_ acontecer - contrapôs com enfado.

-Desculpe-me se não creio que seja o melhor para mim – redargüiu virando os olhos. – Não entendo como pode agir com tanta naturalidade diante de algo assim. Por Deus! Eu irei me casar, tudo por culpa de uma maldita tradição!

-**Naturalidade?!** - ela quis esbofeteá-lo. "É um tolo, não enxerga um palmo à frente de seu próprio nariz. Estúpido". – Deves acreditar que seja bem simples para mim... – disse secamente. - Ter de, por conta da idéia que _teus_ pais tiveram, num incentivo "sutil" aos meus, casar-me com alguém que sequer respeito ou tenho admiração. Que eu, de repente, descubra que nem tenho opinião válida para a escolha de _meu marido_. Alguém com quem, fica aqui implícito, passarei o resto de meus dias! Então, não me venha com deboche, Potter.

O moreno guardou silêncio, desviando o olhar. Não queria principiar mais uma discussão... Ele sabia que Hermione estava sofrendo, ainda que estivesse mais resignada que a si próprio. E era isso que não entendia... Por que demônios ela se deixara abater? Sem lutar? Por que, repentinamente, perdera seu brilho?

-Sabes quem é teu prometido? – indagou baixinho, ela assentiu. – Queres...? Quer--

-Ronald Weasley – disse, cortando-o. Então Harry pôde distinguir a sua pequena disposição e seu humor escuro. Hermione era um misto de frustração, ira, amargura e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, de uma determinação ofuscante.

-Meu amigo Ronald?

-Exatamente. Parece-me que ele e seu pai vieram a minha casa para pedir minha mão. Realmente, é muita petulância de sua parte. Quero dizer, o senhor Weasley bem deveria saber que eu, ao menos em estado consciente, _nunca_ aceitaria seu cortejo - Harry prendeu o riso, vendo-a agir mais normalmente, de toda forma precisava estar ao lado do amigo. – Graças aos céus, papai não lhe deu ainda uma resposta.

-Ronald é um... – ele ponderou por um instante. - Ele é um bom rapaz. Tenho certeza que será um bom marido, Hermione.

Ela o encarou descrente. – Ele poderia ser um bom marido para qualquer outra mulher, tenho certeza que estariam encantadas em tê-lo como esposo. Mas não o será para mim.

-Por que não lhe dá uma chance? – e esta indagação lhe custou grandes cotas de força de vontade para, por fim, ganhar liberdade e ser ouvida. – Sequer tenta respeitá-lo, apenas o agride verbalmente. Não entendo este teu comportamento para com ele.

-_Pelo amor de Deus_, Harry! Será que sou a única que o considera inconveniente, frívolo, insensível, antipático, intrometido, inconstante e superficial?

-Vejo que o tem em alto grau de estima – retrucou em motejo.

-Preste atenção em minhas palavras, Harry, porque apenas lhe direi esta vez: eu nunca irei casar-me com este rapaz. Não o amo. Não o respeito. Sequer faz diferença se deixa ou não de respirar.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. - E como pretende não o fazer, se teus pais a obrigarem?

Hermione cravou seu olhar no dele, aproximando-se, e sorriu levemente sob seu olhar aturdido. – Fugirei, talvez. Tornar-me-ei uma freira, quem sabe... Certamente será a opção que meu pai me dará para que me casa com o senhor Weasley.

-Não podes fazer isso!

-Quem iria impedir? – indagou com altivez, parecia se divertir com a situação. Principalmente com o olhar que Harry lhe dispensava. Como se estivesse a ponto de prendê-la em seus braços. - Tu o farias?

-Hermione, esta é a maior tolice que já pudeste dizer – recriminou, franzindo o cenho. – Tua vida será arruinada se decidires fugir...

-Não respondeste, Harry.

-Porque é a pergunta mais tola que já me fizeste – replicou com enfado. Sua mão, inconscientemente, indo de encontro ao cabelo, colocando-o para trás, cheio de frustração. Hermione riu com leviandade.

–Ainda há mais uma opção, obviamente.

-Uma tão ou mais desvairada que as anteriores? – indagou cruzando os braços, aborrecido. - Prefiro não ouvi-la.

-Às vezes, podes ser um doce desagradável irmão superprotetor... – ela disse num sorriso, seu olhar perdido, por um instante, no céu. – _Pare já com isso_ – murmurou, desta vez olhando-o mais seriamente. – Você não é meu irmão, Harry - acrescentou quase severa. -_E não tenho a intenção que se torne agora_ - sussurrou, buscando seu olhar mais uma vez. Ele parecia ofendido.

-Não é a primeira vez que faz questão de lembrar-me qual é o meu lugar na tua vida – disse magoado. Por que ela não entendia que só queria protegê-la? Que tinha medo por ela? Que gostava muito dela para ver lhe acontecer algo...? – Certo, então, Hermione. Não o serei mais – disse quase secamente.

-Ótimo – disse apenas. Então, antes que Harry ficasse mais ofendido, ignorando todo recato da época de maneira proposital, cerrou a distancia entre eles e, estando na ponta dos pés, depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele. O rapaz pestanejou diversas vezes, estava aturdido demais para qualquer movimento e Hermione riu suavemente sob sua atitude ao afastar-se. Significava que finalmente entendera? – _Casar-me com outro._ - disse antes de lhe dar as costas e se dirigir novamente para a casa.

Harry voltou a si a tempo de vê-la entrar em sua casa, estando, segundos depois, ciente de que também deveria entrar. Meneando a cabeça de um lado a outro, sorriu sem jeito passeando a mão sobre os cabelos.  
--------------  
(continua)  
--------------

Oh! Muito obrigada pelos comentários!  
Fico feliz que tenham gostado...  
Beijão  
PS: Eu nem demorei tanto né? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Soluções**

Harry deixou seu talher no prato pela terceira vez em menos de um minuto e tornou a fitar seu pai. Ele abriu a boca, no entanto, nenhum som emitiu. Olhou para sua irmã e para sua mãe um instante antes de volta a pegar seu garfo e apressadamente enfiá-lo na boca.

James Potter parecia estar se divertindo com a atuação tão atípica de seu filho. Podia dizer que, certamente, tinha algo a falar, mas estava hesitante. Ele poderia até mesmo ouvir seu cérebro maquinando uma saída viável, pelo jeito, não estava saindo-se bem...

Lílian lançou um olhar interrogativo ao filho; este apenas meneou negativamente a cabeça, antes de voltar-se para seu prato, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Ela continuou a fitá-lo por alguns instantes, mas Harry estava resoluto a não levantar, de modo algum, a cabeça até terminar seu café. "Ao menos" ponderou consigo mais que aliviada. "Ao menos, já não está tão agressivo".  
Na verdade, por esses dias, o rapaz andava tão distraído que não se surpreenderia se ele apenas houvesse esquecido de todo assunto sobre seu casamento...

Harry respirou fundo antes de beber um pouco do conteúdo de seu cálice.  
Estava tão confuso!  
Desde que Hermione lhe beijou, desmoronando toda sua confiança de que apenas a amizade deles estava certa em toda sociedade. Fazendo-o finalmente cair em si. Fazendo-o finalmente admitir que não a protegia apenas porque tinha que zelar por sua honra ou porque o senhor Granger havia lhe feito prometer... Fazendo-o entender o porquê de sempre ter achado qualquer partido insuficiente para Hermione. Ou quando sentia uma estranha satisfação todas as vezes que Hermione rechaçava Ron - tipo que, supostamente, era seu melhor amigo.  
E por todas as inúmeras vezes que se viu sentindo sua falta, admirando-a. E até mesmo os ciúmes, que para ele, não passavam de proteção. Proteção de uma das pessoas que mais amava, porque o compreendia demasiadamente, porque o fazia rir e até mesmo chorar, porque sempre estivera ao seu lado por todos os momentos que se lembrava. Porque era altiva e orgulha e quando demonstrava isso, fazia com uma graça tão feminina que o encantava. Havia incontáveis "porque's"...

O rapaz suspirou com força. Tinha de tomar uma decisão. Havia apenas duas: deixar que Hermione se casasse com seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley. O que a morena jurava por tudo de mais sagrado que nunca iria acontecer enquanto estivesse viva, enquanto estivesse sã. Ou... bom, a outra opção: casaria ele com Hermione.  
Rony nunca ia lhe perdoar. Mas sabia que não podia deixá-la se casar com Rony. Era... _Mal_. Hermione seria, pra dizer no mínimo, infeliz.

Flash-back_  
__Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e ele sentiu seu rosto queimar. Hermione parecia mais cheia de brilho no momento, ela sorria de maneira gentil a todos, e dispensava um olhar peculiar a Harry. "Temos um segredo".__  
__Ele poderia jurar que, de repente, a maneira como o olhava havia mudado. Ela era toda uma mistura. Sutil e atrevida; doce e sensual; inocentemente maliciosa... "O que vais fazer, Harry? Temos um segredo". Ele precisava de mais ar. Olhá-la fazia sua boca ressecar... Ninguém estava percebendo que Hermione o estava provocando?__  
__Olhou para os lados para constatar que ninguém se impostava com suas trocas de olhares. Ele virou, do canto dos olhos, Hermione morder o lábio inferior. E ele expirou com força. Harry descobrira, infelizmente, que ela poderia ser mil vezes bem mais atraente quando fazia desse modo. O que estava acontecendo com ele?__  
_Fim do flash-back

Quando o café terminou, Harry se aproximou de James rapidamente. - Meu pai – disse por fim. – Preciso falar com o senhor. Agora.  
--------------

Hermione Granger lançou um olhar feroz ao pai. – Eu nunca irei me casar – disse em tom baixo. – Nem mesmo sob tortura casarei com Ronald Weasley – disse com altivez.

-Hermione... Minha filha – a senhora Granger falou, mas a garota a ignorou ainda olhando para o pai.

-Tratarei de estar morta antes que me imponha este casamento.

O senhor Granger suspirou com enfado. – O senhor Weasley é um ótimo partido! Além do mais, tenho certeza que será um bom marido.

-Pois o será para outra que não eu – contrapôs ergueu o queixo ainda desafiante.

-Tenha mais respeito, Hermione!

-Por que o faria? – ela indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. Christine arregalou os olhos observando de esgueira seu pai ganhar mais cor. – Tratam-me como mercadoria. Como produto de troca. Eu não sou uma escada para maior status social! – falou com raiva. - Além do mais, o senhor Weasley é muito mais pobre que nossa família. Não seria um casamento viável, papai – disse mordazmente. - Não é isso que significa um casamento para a sociedade bruxa? Status? Deixará sua filha às margens da sociedade por um arranjo mal feito, papai? Mal posso crer – acrescentou fingindo-se de ofendida.

O homem lançou um olhar duro à filha; esta apenas continuou a fitá-lo com ironia.

-Além do mais, o senhor deveria saber: seguirei minha vocação, quero ser uma freira – disse calmamente, mas esperando a reação das pessoas à mesa. Ela prendeu o riso quando observou sua mão engasgar com a própria saliva e depois olhá-la em desconcerto. Christine tinha a boca entreaberta cheia de incredulidade, "Vocação?! Que vocação? Você não serviria nem mesmo para ser coroinha!" parecia estar escrito em seu olhar. Quando Hermione a encarou por alguns segundos, Christine balançou a cabeça negativamente, a irmã mentira descaradamente.

"Você vai pro inferno por isso" moveu os lábios, escondendo o sorriso. "Antes o inferno que aos braços de Ronald Weasley" Hermione 'retrucou' também movendo os lábios. Christine abaixou a cabeça rapidamente para seu prato quando seu pai a encarou, não conseguiria esconder o riso olhando-o.

Mas Hermione continuava com o ar solene enquanto seu pai parecia ter saído por fim de seu estado catatônico. – Freira?!

-Qual o problema meu pai? É uma "carreira" muito digna a seguir, eu ouço o senhor a chamar-me - Christine teve uma crise de tosse repentinamente enquanto secava o canto dos olhos, onde visivelmente encontravam-se lágrimas.

-Chris, querida, precisa de água? Encontra-se está bem? – Hermione indagou com ar preocupado.

A outra morena olhou para a irmã ainda com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Es-estou bem – murmurou com dificuldade, antes de desviar o olhar e disfarças com tosse uma risada.  
--------------

James olhou para o filho com incredulidade. – Queres que me case, não é? Deixe-me escolher minha esposa – estavam no escritório da casa, a portas fechadas.

-E quanto tempo tu levarias para o fazer? Digo, escolher tua esposa? – James indagou com desconfiança.

Harry expirou. - Já o fiz. Já a escolhi.

O homem o encarou desconcertado, como se não o conhecesse. Não era aquele seu filho que a dias atrás retorcia-se em revolta só em menção da palavra "casamento"? A cada minuto que fitava o filho, sua incredulidade crescia. – E posso saber quem tem em vista?

Harry fez uma pequena reverência, mas não ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Hermione Granger, meu pai.  
--------------

-Encontra-se bem, meu amigo?

Charles Granger suspirou. – Está tudo bem, James... Apenas preocupações. Hermione quer me deixar louco.

– Ah! Os filhos... sempre tratando de nos dar dor de cabeça - James Potter sorriu e o outro homem assentiu.

-Mas diga-me, que bons ventos o trazem?

James se recostou na poltrona em que se encontrava. Fitando o amigo de longa data por um instante. – É justamente nossos filhos o que me traz aqui, Charles - o senhor franziu a testa e fez um ademais para que James prosseguisse. – Sabes que Harry está prometido à senhorita Ginevra Weasley desde que esta nasceu, não é? – o homem assentiu e James suspirou. – Também já está a par da recusa de Harry... 

Charles tornou a assentir. Sim, Harry e Hermione eram uma problemática para suas famílias, não aceitavam o casamento muito bem.

James franziu a testa, antes falar. – Acontece, - pigarreou. – que o problema de Harry é a noiva.

-O que tem a senhorita Weasley? Ela é uma bela e doce jovem. Além do mais, pensei que Harry e a senhorita Weasley não soubessem do arranjo feito.

James assentiu. – E este é o problema. Harry se recusa a casar-se com uma suposta "desconhecida".

-Ora, então faça-o de uma vez "conhecer" a jovem. Sempre lhe disse que não deveria ter feito um arranjo deste tipo.

O senhor Potter suspirou. – Sim, eu sei. Eu sei. A culpa foi toda minha. Mas isto não vem ao caso agora, nem é mesmo do que venho tratar – Charles ergueu a sobrancelha, instigando-o a continuar. – Ontem, pela manhã, Harry veio até mim. E me fez uma proposta. Queria escolher sua esposa.

-E ele já apontou a felizarda? – indagou sorrindo com desconfiança. Conhecia Harry Potter muito bem, suficientemente para saber que, talvez, fosse apenas um truque para ganhar tempo.

-Por mais incrível que possa parecer, sim, ele já escolheu sua esposa...

-Então qual é o problema meu amigo?! – Charles indagou numa risada. 

-Pensei toda noite, não me preocupou o fato de romper o compromisso com a senhorita Weasley, visto que ela mesma não tem conhecimento... Além do mais, me agrada muitíssimo a jovem que Harry escolheu. Não sei como não pude pensar nisso antes...

–O problema já está resolvido então. E isto é ótimo! Todos ficarão felizes – ele sorriu ruidosamente, alegre. - Deixe-o casar com a moça que escolheu, Harry é um bom rapaz, ele o merece.

James assentiu. – Deixarei. E é por isso que estou aqui – Charles se mostrou confuso. E o senhor Potter se aproximou. – Harry escolheu Hermione como esposa, meu amigo.

A principio, Charles encarava James como um desconhecido, tratando de assimilar aquelas palavras. Então sorriu abertamente, parecendo bem empolgado e então murchou. - _Impossível_ - disse muito baixo.

James encarou o amigo. – Eu sei que o senhor Weasley pediu sua mão, mas também sei que ainda não lhe respondeu, Charles. A não quer que...

-Não, não – abanou as mãos interrompendo-o. – Mas Hermione não quer pensar em casamento. Ela quer seguir sua vocação – disse com amargura. – Quer ser freira.

James franziu o cenho, depois ergueu a sobrancelha. E caiu na gargalhada. - Hermione, freira?! – o patriarca da família Potter riu com mais ganas. Num misto de incredulidade e gracejo. Mas seu riso foi sumindo ao observar o amigo, que sorria com tristeza.

-Eu sei. Mas ela está firme em sua decisão – disse desanimado. Seria tão bom juntar as duas famílias... Seus amigos mais íntimos e verdadeiros seriam sua família. Finalmente, poderia considerar Harry como seu filho também... Sabia do carinho e cuidado que Harry nutria por Hermione, mas inconscientemente ignorara e creditara suas atitudes como "fraternais".

-Terei de falar com Harry – James disse, igual de desanimado. Lily já haviam feito tantos planos...

Charles suspirou. – Aceita, mas uma dose de conhaque? – James o encarou, mas sem atenção. Estamos precisando, não é? – só então assentiu. Harry ficaria tão desapontado...  
--------------  
(continua)  
--------------  
Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, fico feliz que tenham gostado!  
**Então, penúltimo capítulo.**  
Nada de dramas, sem estresse... Rapidinho.  
PS: Desculpem-me algum erro. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Uma Freira...**

Jane Granger observou o olhar vago do esposo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Charles? – indagou. – Algo que não quer me contar?

O homem sorriu, mas não genuinamente, como sempre costumava fazer. – Não querida.

-O que James queria? – algo em seu olhar se acendeu. - Não me diga que aconteceu alguma coisa com Lily?! Eu pude ver como ele saiu de seu escritório Charles, por favor, não minta para mim.

-Não foi nada com a Lílian, querida. Não se preocupe. Foi apenas uma visita de camarada para camarada.

Jane estreitou a vista e o fez lhe fitar. – Diga-me a verdade. Parece-me chateado... Raramente o vejo assim.

Charles suspirou e beijou a testa da esposa. – James veio me fazer uma proposta – a mulher ergueu a sobrancelha, para que continuasse. Sem entender o que poderia ser tão ruim. – Pedir a mão de Hermione em casamento para Harry.

Jane sorriu, mas logo entendeu o ar desanimado do marido. Mordeu o lábio inferior. –_ Hermione quer ser freira... _– Charles assentiu desgostoso.

-Freira... Freira! Minha pequena arteira quer ser uma freira – ele murmurou inconformado, Jane o abraçou carinhosamente.

-Talvez seja apenas um pensamento passageiro, você lembra quando ela queria ser ministra da magia? A primeira mulher a dirigir o mundo mágico...

-Eu preferiria que ela continuasse, como quando tinha sete anos, querendo ser ministra da magia – disse. - Contanto que Christine também não queira ser freira... Eu quero netos!

Jane riu levemente. – Ah! Meu amor... Está tudo bem. Certamente Christine não irá seguir a irmã. Nunca foi muito religiosa.

Ele abaixou a vista para encontrar os olhos da mulher. – Hermione também não – pôde vislumbrar um quê de preocupação nos olhos dela, antes de Jane sorrir docemente e pedir que parasse de pensar em tolices.

Eles sequer repararam num par de olhos castanhos que especulava os dois com interesse. Par de olhos castanhos que fechou cuidadosamente a porta, para não ser pego no flagra; e que subiu a toda velocidade, com surpresa, as escadas do quarto ao encontro de outro par desses mesmos olhos castanhos...  
---//---//---//&//---//---//---

Assim que James entrou na casa, Lily Potter foi ao seu encontro e o abraçou, depositando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, estava muito sorridente. – Está tudo resolvido?

-Está, mas não do jeito que você pensa, meu amor.

-O que quer dizer?

James suspirou. – Hermione quer seguir a 'careira' religiosa, se tornará uma freira.

Lílian lançou um olhar de incredulidade ao marido, e riu. – Céus, James. Essa foi a pior mentira que você já elaborou. Hermione, uma freira? Por favor...

-Eu também não acreditei a principio.

-Vamos, James, conte-me de uma vez. Como Charles agiu quando lhe contou das intenções do nosso Harry?

-Ele ficou feliz e depois arquejou os ombros e disse-me um: "impossível" muito baixo.

Lily sorriu. – Imaginei que ele não iria acreditar!

-Não entendeu, Lily... Ele disse "impossível" antes de me contar as intenções de Hermione... As de se tornar freira.

A ruiva virou os olhos. – Ainda continuará tratando de mentir? Não temos tempo para brincadeiras James! – ela sorriu com felicidade. - Ainda tenho de falar com Jane para resolver sobre os preparativos da festa, escolher as flores, o estilo de vestido de Hermione...

-Lily – ele a olhou seriamente. – Não estou brincando. Hermione decidiu ser uma freira!

-Hermione o que?! – Harry indagou, ele estava no meio da escada e ouvira a exclamação do pai.  
---//---//---//&//---//---//---

Hermione se sobressaltou quando a porta foi aberta repentinamente e uma Christine respirando com dificuldade foi ao seu encontro.

-Chris, por Merlin! O que há com você?

-Harry... Casamento... Freira... Papai.

Hermione fechou seu livro com força lançando um olhar intrigado e preocupado a irmã. – O que tem Harry? O que quer dizer com casamento e freira? E o que papai tem a ver com isto? - Christine ergueu as mãos, pedindo um tempo para recuperar o ar. - Vamos Christine! Está me deixando preocupada!

A morena lhe lançou um olhar irônico. – Preocupada é?

-Pelo jeito já recuperou o fôlego – retrucou secamente, fazendo a irmã sorrir.

-De fato, já o recuperei.

-Então o que está esperando? Diga-me!

Christine adquiriu um ar sombrio. – Não vai gostar nada, nada das novidades.

-O que? Papai aceitou o pedido do senhor Weasley? – Hermione indagou em pânico.

-Pior – disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Pior?! – a encarou em desconcerto. - O que pode ser pior?

-Tio James veio visitar papai...

-Sim? E o que tem...? – Hermione pôs as mãos na boca. – É o Harry! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele... Oh meu Merlín – a morena já estava preparada para sair do quarto às pressas quando Chris negou segurando seu braço.

-Pior.

Hermione estremeceu, mas lançou um olhar enfadado à irmã. - Será que, ao invés de dizer "pior", poderia falar de uma maldita vez o que aconteceu?

Christine respirou fundo. – Tio James veio pedir sua mão em nome do Harry.

-E-ele... me...? Ele pediu minha mão?! - Hermione deu um gritinho, antes de abrir um sorriso enorme e abraçar a irmã. – Mas isso é perfeito... Ele me pediu em casamento! Ele me pediu em casamento!

-Hermione... papai não concedeu sua mão – de imediato a morena se afastou para fitar a irmã esperando que lhe dissesse "É uma brincadeira, sua tola. Parabéns!", mas Chris não fez isso. – Lem-lembra quando disse que queria ser religiosa? Queria ser _uma freira_ – indagou com voz tremente. – Papai acreditou e, pelo jeito, disse isto ao tio James, ele estava bem desapontado quando saiu do escritório de papai, mais cedo.

-Não, não, não... – murmurou meneando a cabeça negativamente. - NÃO! – gritou. – Não é engraçado Christine!

A garota assentiu. - Eu sei.

Hermione caiu sentada em sua cama. – _Não está brincando, não é?_.

Chris negou. – Eu sinto muito, Herms...  
---//---//---//&//---//---//---

-Ela enlouqueceu de vez! – esbravejou descendo a trotes a escada.

-Harry, meu filho...

-Pai – Harry olhou seriamente para James. – Quero falar com Hermione.

-Harry...

-Leve-o James – Lily disse apenas, e sorriu para o filho.  
-------------------

-Não – Hermione disse levantando-se de súbito da cama. – Eu demorei séculos para finalmente fazer Harry despertar para mim.

-Mas Herms...

-Não importa o que tenha que fazer. Não quero ser uma bendita freira! Não se ele for meu pretendente. Harry _será_ meu marido. Ah se será – disse determinada, ao encontro da porta.  
-------------------

-Não precisa me acompanhar, se não quiser – Harry disse, quando estavam à porta da residência Granger, ao pai. James não se deu ao trabalho de lhe responder, quando o mordomo abriu a porta, entrou na casa.  
---//---//---//&//---//---//---

Ela estacou no meio da escada ao encontrar os olhos de Harry, ele parecia muito irritado. Logo depois percebeu que não era apenas Harry, todos na sala a encaravam com estranheza. Não era para menos, antes de encontrar os olhos do rapaz estava descendo as escadas quase aos "trotes".

-Que bom que apareceu! – Harry disse erguendo a sobrancelha de maneira irônica. – Gostaria muito de falar sobre tua... – ele estreitou os olhos e Hermione sentiu-se corar ao instante. - _vocação_. Posso?

Altiva como só ela poderia ser naquele momento, Hermione ergueu o queixo com dignidade e desceu as escadas como uma dama o faria. Ela se aproximou de James e o cumprimentou de maneira educada antes de volta-se a Harry. – Tudo bem, Harry. O que quer saber? – estava tão feliz por vê-lo ali... Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo, forte. Para não mais soltar. Mas apenas pôde fingir indiferença.

O moreno estava a ponto de ranger os dentes sob o cinismo dela, mas sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão. – Vamos aos jardins?

Ela ainda conseguiu lhe lançar um olhar curioso e observando um instante os pais, como se esperasse aprovação, aceitou sua mão.  
(---//---//---//&//---//---//---)

Assim que se afastaram suficientemente dos ouvidos curiosos das demais pessoas, Hermione se voltou para o amigo com urgência, mas Harry tinha seus próximos planos...  
O rapaz se afastou e lhe deu as costas, a encarou de maneira que Hermione julgou como "indecifrável" e expirou com força balançando a cabeça negativamente. Não disse nada por um instante e passou a mão sobre os cabelos displicentemente, então a garota soube que tentava se acalmar.

-Freira?! O que diabos você tem na cabeça?! Uma freira...?! – Harry vociferou, quase cuspira aquelas palavras.

Hermione franziu a testa, ainda que o ouvisse gritar, apenas sentia vontade de sorrir. Harry estava ali, estava ali! Pra ela... Mordeu o lábio inferior.

-_Vocação_? De onde tirou essa maldita idéia?!

A morena queria falar, esclarecer as coisas, mas o rapaz estava nervoso demais para perceber o olhar amoroso que ela lhe dispensava.

-O que tem na cabeça? - Harry bufou, acalmando-se. – Estava brincando, não é Hermione?

O encarou ofendida. – Por que estaria brincando? – Harry a encarou sem ação, perdera a fala. Então era verdade? Ela... Céus, ela queria ser mesmo uma freira? – Onde está indo? – indagou visto que Harry lhe dera as costas, afastando-se.

-Sei o suficiente para entender que não tenho o que fazer aqui – retrucou apenas.

Atrevidamente, ela segurou seu braço, para impedi-lo de dar mais passos. Então, se postou a sua frente. - Harry, não seja tolo – ela virou os olhos.

-Não seja tolo? – indagou parecendo alheio à conversa. – Você quer ser uma freira e eu sou o tolo? – retrucou a encarando por fim, num pedido silencioso para que o soltasse, ela o fez e Harry tornou a andar.

Nervosa e ignorando a compostura, ela postou as duas mãos sobre o peito dele, fazendo-o parar, mais pela surpresa que pela força que exercia. –_ Não entendeu_ – disse rapidamente e em tom muito baixo. – Disse a papai que seguiria minha... bom, minha "vocação" porque ele tornara a tornar no assunto de casamento!

-Não quer casar?

-Não! Por Deus, claro que não! – ela sorriu e Harry pareceu ainda mais insatisfeito com sua resposta.

-Realmente não tenho nada o que fazer aqui – disse secamente, sentia-se muito decepcionado, até mesmo magoado, para esconder o ressentimento.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. O que estava dizendo? Como não tinha nada a fazer ali? E _o casamento deles_?  
Repassou mentalmente as frases que lhe dissera e prendeu a respiração, como pudera ser tão estúpida?

-Harry, escute-me... – pediu calmamente, impedindo-o outra vez de fugir de suas mãos. – Não quero casar se Ronald Weasley for o meu marido – Harry voltou a encará-la, interessado. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior. – Sei que teu pai veio aqui mais cedo... E - sentindo o rosto queimar, ela pigarreou. – E que fez _o pedido_ - foi a vez do moreno ficar rubro, sob o olhar indagador que este lhe ofereceu, ela acrescentou: - Christine me contou, parece que ela ouviu _acidentalmente_ - Harry riu, mas observando-a melhor, perdeu o sorriso. Hermione o encarava seriamente, quase solene. – Foi realmente da... da tua vontade? – Harry sorriu sem jeito em resposta e Hermione o retribuiu, mas precisava ouvi-lo. – Harry, por favor?

-Foi minha vontade, Mione. Percebi que não conseguiria supurar a sensação de perda que sentiria quando cassasse com Rony e eu me senti tão culpado por desejar profundamente que seu pai não lhe concedesse tua mão... Mas sabia que não serias feliz ao lado dele, assim como, se estivesse ao lado dele, e não ao meu, eu o seria igualmente.

-Oh Harry – Hermione o abraçou com força, como queria fazer desde que o vira. Ela levou seus lábios ao seu ouvido. – _Eu adoraria ser tua esposa_.

Saindo do torpor, Harry a abraçou de volta, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. – Amo-te, Hermione – disse com carinho. – Era isto que estava tentando dizer...

Hermione se afastou o suficiente dele para encontrar seu rosto com um sorriso grande. Travessa, cortou a distância entre eles e depositou os lábios nos dele. – És, certamente, um rapaz muito lento, Harry – ela riu com leviandade. - _Já o sabia há tempos_ - segredou ao pé do ouvido. – Estava a espera que percebesses – Harry pareceu interrogativo e Hermione enlaçou seu pescoço com ambos os braços, num gesto cheio de possessividade e afeto. - E sim, rapaz tolo, amo-te. Amo-te em demasiado, _meu rapaz tolo_ - disse recostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Fim  
-------------------&-------------------  
Obrigada pelos comentários!  
Uma fic, ao menos, completa! EHHHH!!!!!  
Espero que tenham curtido, ainda que eu tenha achado este final muito do bestinha... Aff.  
Fala sério, Hermione teria matado a mãe de desgosto de tão "atrevida" que era. XD  
Desculpem-me os erros. Comentem, ta?  
Beijão!

**PS: Sobre um epílogo, eu não sei. Na verdade, até tenho idéia para fazer uma continuação desta fic. Mas estou realmente sem tempo pra escrever no momento... Então, bem, não posso prometer que farei um, certo? **

**Mais uma coisa: Para quem acompanha "Meu Marido Até a poeira abaixar", em breve eu postarei. Mas tenho uma bendita prova quarta e uma excursão na quinta... Então, acredito que só passarei a escrever (na verdade, terminar de escreve, já que eu tenho uma parte do capítulo pronta) na sexta. Talvez - e não é uma promessa. - sábado ou domingo o capítulo esteja pronto. **


End file.
